Derrière le masque
by starck29
Summary: Cela faisait deux mois que le démon était mort, mais aujourd'hui Kallen s'interroge sur le véritable sens de ce qu'elle a vu ce jour-là. Et si la réponse était plus évidente qu'elle ne le pensait ?


_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement, tout est à Sunrise.  
_

 _Cela fait quelques mois, je sais plus combien exactement, que j'ai écrit cet OS. Pour répondre à une review que j'ai vu, c'est bien un OS il y a par conséquent qu'un seul et unique chapitre. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me le dire, bonne lecture.  
_

 **Derrière le masque**

Cela faisait deux mois que l'ennemi du monde, Lelouch vi Britannia, était mort, que Zéro avait remis son masque.

Tous ignoraient la vérité dans l'ordre des chevaliers noirs, à part Kallen. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Zéro, il a deux mois, elle avait compris. Le Zéro Requiem, ce n'était pas la libération du monde, mais un sacrifice. Celui d'un seul homme, Lelouch Lamperouge.

Mais en deux mois, les choses avaient bougé dans l'ordre des chevaliers noirs, la plus belle création de Lelouch. Ôgi et Villeta avaient définitivement raccrochés, Jeremiah s'était rallié à Zéro, et Cornélia était devenue vice-commandante de l'ordre. La seconde princesse de l'Empire de Britannia, vice-commandante de l'ordre des chevaliers noirs. Les choses avaient changé en deux ans, depuis que Naoto avait fondé leur groupe.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour se souvenir du passé que Kallen était sur l'île d'Horai. Cornélia avait demandé à la voir, probablement pour lui demander de l'aide. Alors qu'elle avançait dans le nouveau vaisseau de l'ordre, l'Ikaruga II, Kallen se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait croisé personne depuis sa descente. Elle atteignit la cabine principale, ouvrit la porte et aperçut que Cornélia était là. Mais elle n'était pas seule, Xing-ke, Tôdô, Chiba, Tamaki et Kaguya étaient là. Cornélia prit la parole.

« -Nous t'attendions Kallen, je suppose que tu te doutes de la raison de ta présence ici.

-Si c'est au sujet de ma double vie, j'y tiens.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça. Jeremiah a raccroché

-Est-ce que c'est étonnant ? demanda la pilote du Guren

-Le Geass de Lelouch ne fait tout simplement plus effet.

-Je ne crois pas, général Tôdô, Jeremiah servait Lelouch par loyauté.

-Alors pourquoi ? exigea le militaire

-Parce que Zéro n'est pas Lelouch, Tôdô.

-Qui est-il ? voulut savoir Kaguya

-Je ne sais pas, et c'est probablement pour éviter que je ne le découvre qu'il a nommé Jeremiah à ma place à la tête de l'escadron Zéro.

-Entre ça et son knightmare.

-Ce n'est pas son knightmare Cornélia, la contra Tôdô, c'est lui. Arondight n'est qu'une machine, une simple machine. Ce sont ses compétences qui le rendent si puissant. Il aurait probablement battu Kururugi.

-Je l'ai fait, leur rappela Kallen. Je l'ai …

-Un problème Kallen ? demanda Cornélia

-Ce n'est rien, lui répondit la concernée. Pourriez-vous me laisser aller avec Zéro lors de la prochaine mission ?

-C'est trop risqué, lui dit Chiba

-La prochaine mission l'ait de toute façon, Chiba, lui dit la seconde princesse, je veux bien, mais à condition d'avoir une explication.

-Après la prochaine mission, vous saurez tout Cornélia, dans le cas où j'ai raison. »

Kallen quitta l'île d'Horai pour aller retrouver Nina à Tokyo.

Après la mort de Lelouch, la jeune chercheuse avait rejoint le CSIAG, dont l'une des bases se trouvait au Japon. C'était de là qu'était sorti le Lancelot, ainsi que le Lancelot Albion. Si elle voulait des données sur les performances d'un knightmare ou établir une correspondance entre deux de ces machines, c'était là qu'elle devait aller.

Elle retrouva Nina dans un café qui avait servi de couverture aux chevaliers noirs à une époque. Le patron savait que ce qu'il entendait ne devait pas sortir de cet endroit. Kallen s'installa à la table de Nina avant de prendre la parole.

« -Tu as le logiciel ?

-Oui je l'ai, même si je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu en as besoin.

-Branche ça sur l'ordi, se contenta de dire Kallen en lui tendant une clé, c'est un double de celle d'Arondight.

-Tout est enregistré dessus ? lui demanda la scientifique

-Comme sur l'original Nina.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que le programme fasse son travail. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, un bip émana de l'ordinateur, signifiant que le logiciel avait fini. Nina jeta un œil à l'écran et pâlit. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois et commença à taper sur le clavier. Kallen se rendit compte que l'inventrice du FLEIA n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'étudiante timide et peureuse qu'elle avait connu.

Nina se retourna vers elle et lui demanda d'une toute petite voix : « Kallen… d'où vient ce, ce knightmare ?

-Tu as une correspondance Nina ?

-C'est le même modèle que le Lancelot Albion de Suzaku, à deux choses près. La première, c'est le fourreau de son épée et le deuxième c'est son cockpit, on dirait celui du Ganymède. J'ai passé assez de temps dans ses circuits pour savoir comment il fonctionnait et le reconnaître. Mais ce n'est pas un des nôtres. Il me semble par contre que son altesse Scheinzel avait des contacts à l'institut Rosenberg.

-Merci Nina.

-Il y a autre chose, lui dit la scientifique, ce n'est pas uniquement le modèle originel de l'Albion… c'est la même technique de combat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Nina ?

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, lui dit-elle avant de quitter le café. »

Kallen retourna à l'académie, souhaitant avant tout ne pas griller sa double vie. Après la fin de la guerre, Gino était revenu finir ses études à l'académie Ashford.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle se rendit compte encore une fois que beaucoup de choses avaient changés. Lelouch et Suzaku étaient morts, Nina et Milly avaient volé de leurs propres ailes, quant à Nunnally, elle était devenue impératrice. Désormais, il ne restait plus que Rivalz et elle de leur petit groupe. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, celui-ci avait changé. Kallen se surprit à repenser à la seule personne qu'elle ait oublié : Shirley. Elle était morte, comme Lelouch. La pilote du Guren laissa une larme couler sur sa joue, repensant au moment où elle avait vu Zéro tuer Lelouch.

Le lendemain matin, Kallen sentit une masse faite de poils contre sa joue, il s'agissait d'Arthur. Ce chat était rentré en même temps que Suzaku et avait failli faire rater le plan de Lelouch à l'époque. Kallen se remémora le nombre de gaffes que Suzaku avait fait à l'époque lorsqu'une chose la frappa : l'arbre à chats d'Arthur. Suzaku s'était fait mordre plusieurs dizaines de fois, jusqu'au sang même parfois, il devait donc en rester des traces plutôt récentes. Elle profita de sa pause du midi pour aller fouiller dans les affaires d'Arthur mais elle n'en trouva pas la moindre goutte. Déçue de son échec, elle décida de tenter autre chose : Nina bien avait dit que c'était les même techniques de combat, donc il y avait probablement moyen de le piéger de cette façon. Sa seule chance était de le confondre lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kallen retrouva Tôdô et Chiba dans les montagnes de Narita. Après la mort de Lelouch, Zéro avait réaménagé l'ancien bastion du FLJ en antenne pour l'ordre des chevaliers noirs. Une antenne dont Chiba avait le commandement. Avec le départ de Jeremiah, la place de chef de l'escadron Zéro était à prendre mais personne ne la voulait. Et Zéro n'avait pas donné la moindre instruction à ce sujet, ce qui avait laissé les autres membres dubitatifs. Bien entendu, tous pensaient que ce serait Kallen qui aurait le poste, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Pas si elle avait raison.

Elle retrouva Chiba et Tôdô dans l'un des chalets de la montagne.

« -Où en êtes-vous, Kozuki ? demanda Chiba.

-Après la France, je vous ai dit, Chiba.

-Nous ne lui faisons pas confiance, lui expliqua le lieutenant-colonel

-Comme à l'ancien je suppose, répliqua la pilote du Guren

-Nous lui faisions confiance, lui répondit Chiba. Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous trahisse

-Savez-vous qui est Zéro ? lui demanda Tôdô

-Non, en tout cas pas avec certitude.

-Qui ? Lui demanda Chiba

-Le seul qui puisse reproduire les miracles comme le faisait Lelouch.

-Schneizel ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le confirmer. »

Kallen quitta les deux militaires, soulagée que son mensonge ait réussi. Elle ne pouvait pas le leur révéler. Pas avant d'avoir eu une preuve irréfutable. Néanmoins, quelque chose la tracassait : si Suzaku était bien Zéro comme elle le soupçonnait, d'où tirait-il ses stratégies ? Se pouvait-il que Scheinzel soit réellement Zéro ? En quittant la montagne, Kallen se surprit à repenser à cette bataille, entre les chevaliers noirs, le FLJ et Britannia. Cela avait été la première fois qu'elle utilisait le Guren type II. Lui aussi avait été changé, il était désormais l'un des meilleurs knightmares du monde. Comme le Lancelot, mais lui avait été détruit sur le Damoclès. La semaine suivante, Kallen retrouva Xing-ke, Zéro et Tamaki pour leur mission en France sur l'Ikaruga II. En effet, un groupe de terroristes français menaçait l'Euro Universe. Le plan de Zéro était simple et efficace. Le Shen Hu ferait diversion, le Geikhas couvrirait leur fuite, pendant ce temps le Guren et Arondight détruiraient leur repère.

Plusieurs témoignages feraient aussi part de la présence de soldats de Lelouch, et donc encore sous l'influence du Geass du quatre-vingt-dix-neuvième empereur de Britannia.

Kallen entra dans la base ennemie avec son knightmare, supprimant tout sur son passage. Elle vit Arondight faire de même à côté d'elle. La pilote du Guren attendait qu'ils soient définitivement seuls pour régler cette histoire. En attendant, ils se contentaient de tout détruire, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre survivant.

Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires pour éliminer les derniers terroristes. Kallen sentit un coup dans le dos de son knightmare et une épée trancha le bras du rayon à hadron. Un troisième coup fit s'effondrer son Guren au sol, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Kallen se réveilla dans une grotte, sombre et humide. Elle avait les mains liées dans le dos, donc impossible pour elle de s'échapper. Elle se mit debout, essayant de de se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivée. Un knightmare l'avait attaquée dans le dos, et elle avait été incapable de bouger.

« -Tu en as mis du temps, Kallen.

-C. C… J'en conclus que mon intuition était la bonne.

-Qui d'autre sait ? demanda la sorcière en pointant son arme sur Kallen

-Uniquement Nina, les autres ne savent pas.

-Qu'as-tu dit à Tôdô à Narita ?

-Rien du tout, il a cru tout seul que Scheinzel était Zéro.

-Ne dis à personne que Suzaku est Zéro.

-Tu peux compter sur moi C.C.

-Je sais. »

La gâchette céda.


End file.
